Sonic: The Love Potion
by HeavyBane
Summary: Tails and Sonic are invited to a party at Amy's house, along with Cream who was invited too. The party was part of Amy's plan to get Sonic to love her, but her plan fails and ends up doing something different…


Disclaimer: All of Sonic's characters and locations belong to SEGA.

I'm writing more to try and improve my literature, it has helped me with my English as I have had an English exam recently.

Requested by: SonicRomance

Summary: Tails and Sonic are invited to a party at Amy's house, along with Cream who was invited too. The party was part of Amy's plan to get Sonic to love her, but her plan fails and ends up doing something different…

(…)

The young kitsune found himself going through the mail, as his everyday routine, he tossed the letters that seemed of no interest to him, or Sonic who was living on the roof of his house, enjoying the sun as it shined on his blue fur and skin, it made him feel like a toasty without the filling, but enjoyed it just as much. Moving on, the kitsune also known as Tails, found an interesting letter, addressed to him, the envelope had a kiss on and a love heart on it, along with its pink paper showing as the background, Tails instantly knew who it was from.

_Amy, _the voice whispered in his thoughts, he frowned and sighed, then looked up at the wooden door straight ahead of him, seeing it was open because Sonic usually come inside for a drink or a snack before he went out running, Tails walked up to the door and turned the knob with his right hand, as his left held the letter. When outside, Tails stepped forward 5 steps and turned around lifting his head up and seeing the blue hedgehog on the roof, enjoying the sun in his current toasty like state. "Sonic!" Tails yelled waving the letter in the air with his left hand, as his right then held the rest, Sonic glanced at him with his left eye, staring at Tails with the letter. Sonic yawned and opened both of his eyes, raising his arms in teh air as his legs stretched out, then he jumped off the roof and landed in front of Tails on his feet, Sonic snatched the letter.

"A good morning would've been nicer, but hey, what's this?" Sonic asked reading the letter, once he turned it around and saw the love heart, he blushed bright red and frowned "It's Amy" Sonic said, he handed the letter back to Tails with his right hand, Tails shook his head declining the offer.

"I think you better read it, Amy won't write anything to me... besides, I have a crush on someone anyway" Tails said as his eyes looked up at the sky and began rocking like a rocking horse, going from heel to toe on his feet and holding his hands behind his back, slowly moving his tails around in a circular motion. Sonic tore open the letter with his right index finger, seeing past it the grass that lied on the ground in front of Tails' house, Sonic scratched his forehead as he pulled out the letter, reading it.

_Dear my Sonic, and to Tails_

_I have invited you two to come along to my party, it's going to be on the 10th of February at 11.00 am. It would mean a lot to me if Sonic comes, I also invited a playmate for Tails if he gets bored, tell him that I invited Cream._

_Lots of love - Amy_

"Oh great, a party invitation" Sonic said sarcastically and rolling his eyes back, he gasped realizing it mentioned a certain name "Oh, and Tails?" Sonic interrupted his trance, Tails stared at him blankly "Cream's coming to this party too by the sounds of it" Sonic added, Tails blushed bright red and turned away to hide it. "Is something wrong buddy?" Sonic asked, Tails shook his head and turned his head slightly revealing the right side of it, with his bright blue eyes shining from the sunlight.

"N-no, not at all, it's just- I- Cream's coming! oh wow" Tails said turning his body around facing Sonic, he stopped rocking like a rocking horse and frowned, then closed his eyes and hung his head low, Sonic scratched the back of his neck and looked over the Mystic Ruins, seeing the hills and rocky terrain surround the place, the sunlight shun down on him and Tails brightly making him shield his eyes with his right hand, placing it on his forehead to provide shade from the deadly but beautiful sight.

"So, you have a crush on Cream huh?" Sonic pointed out, Tails instantly snapped his head upwards and opened his eyes hearing this, his jaw dropped and his eyes widened with shock.

"H-how did you know?" Tails asked with complete surprise, Sonic crossed his arms and grinned at him cheerfully.

"You talk out loud Tails, I can hear you from the roof" Sonic pointed out, Tails blushed heavily and kept his right foot on his toes and shook it slightly pushing against the ground and hiding his embarrassment.

"I like Cream, she's cute and kind" Tails added, Sonic walked over to him and ruffled his right hand through Tails' hair.

"Why don't you ask her out then buddy?" Sonic asked, Tails blushed bright red realizing he probably should have, but frowned and sighed.

"I'm worried she won't like me for asking her that. Or if she just declines my offer" Tails explained making a good point, Sonic nodded realizing this, then wrapped his left arm around Tails' shoulders and rubbed them.

"Hey, even if she declines you, she'll still be your friend right?" Sonic asked, Tails nodded and smiled feeling the blush go away, but his heart still pounded at the thought of her, that beautiful smile, her ears, her tail. Every little detail about Cream made Tails' heart do loops, but one thing only made him want her more, being her personality.

"Right" Tails replied moving away from Sonic, dragging himself back inside his house, Sonic followed him inside until Tails stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned around to face Sonic, then staring at him "Please can we go!" Tails asked, Sonic nodded.

"Sure, I'll be there to support you though, not to fall in love with Amy" Sonic pointed out, simulating a gagging face with his right index finger pointing into his throat.

"Hey, love is a beautiful thing!" Tails yelled clenching his fists in anger lifting them slightly in front of him as he felt a blush go to his cheeks, feeling his face get warmer, Tails pulled a frown and sighed after moving his fists away, Sonic stared at him blankly with shock.

"You probably need to rest, today's the 10th of February right?" Sonic asked. _Please don't let it be the 10th!_

"It is" Tails replied, Sonic frowned and sighed then turned around.

"I'll meet you at Amy's house at eleven" Sonic said, Tails nodded answering a simple, _okay_.

"See you there Sonic" Tails replied, Sonic ran out the house, closing the door behind him too, and Tails fell to his knees and planted his head into the palm of both of his hands. _I want Cream so badly!_ The poor fox rubbed his eyes and sobbed.

(…)

Meanwhile at Cream's house.

Her mother was going through the mail, also finding the exact same letter with an invitation, Vanilla read it closely seeing Amy's house address, she then walked up the stairs to Cream's room, where she knocked on the door "Cream dear, there's mail for you here" Vanilla interrupted, the young rabbit was heard yawning and then gasping.

"Sorry! I wasn't up yet" Cream replied, quickly jumping out her bed and answering the door, Vanilla held out the letter, Cream took it with her right hand and closed the door "Thanks mommy" Cream thanked, Vanilla smiled and walked away from the room. When Cream read the letter seeing it was from Amy, she torn the envelope open and took out the letter, then read it.

_Hey Cream_

_I just wanted to let you know that there's a party at my house on the 10__th__ of February, you're invited along with Tails and Sonic_

_Hope to see you there_

"Oh, how exciting!" Cream pointed out as her smile widened "And with Tails too? Could this get any better?" Cream asked, with that she placed the letter on her oak wood nightstand, then walked over to her closet to pull out her orange dress. After a quick dress change, Cream charged out her room and ran downstairs with the invitation in her right hand, once she saw her mother, she held it up in the air.

"Oh, hello Cream dear" Vanilla greeted seeing the young rabbit across the table, Cream placed the invitation on the table and pushed it towards Vanilla, who then pulled it towards her and read it. "Ms Amy has invited you to a party? Do you want to go?" Vanilla asked, Cream nodded rapidly answering yes.

"Yeah! Tails is going to be there too" Cream pointed out, Vanilla smiled and put the invitation down on the table, then stood up and walked over to Cream placing her hands on her shoulder. _W-what is mommy doing?_

"Cream dear, what is it about Tails that you like so much?" Vanilla asked suspiciously narrowing the top of her eye lids at Cream, looking sly at her, Cream sighed and smiled.

"He's neat, he loves to build things. But since he's coming to the party, it will be interesting to see him again, since it has been a few months" Cream explained, Vanilla smiled and stood up.

"Do you need anyone to take you to the party? Or can you make it on your own?" Vanilla asked, Cream darted her eyes to the corner of the room as she thought.

"Could you maybe get Mr Tails to bring me to Ms Amy's party?" Cream asked, Vanilla smiled and ruffled Cream's hair with her right hand as it brushed her fur.

"So innocent, of course dear, I'll see what I can do" Vanilla replied walking over to the phone, Cream watched as her mother picked up the phone and dialled in Tails' number, before she pressed enter to call him, she glanced at Cream "Do you want to ask him dear?" Vanilla asked, Cream blushed heavily and nodded walking over to Vanilla and grabbing the phone she held out, Cream held the phone with both hands against her right ear after entering the number, it rung 3 times until it was answered.

"Hello?" The young fox answer, Cream smiled.

"Hello Mr Tails, did you get the invitation to Amy's party?" Cream asked, Tails laughed.

"Yeah" Tails replied, Cream held the phone against her right ear turning her head away from her mother.

"Do you think you could take me to the party later?" Cream asked, hoping to hear a yes, Tails sighed and instantly made her frown.

"It depends" Tails replied, Cream closed her eyes. "We'll be walking there, since the Tornado is undergoing repairs, I guess I could come and pick you up" Tails replied, Cream gasped cheerfully and smiled with her eyes wide open.

"Yippee!" Cream yelled with cheer jumping up in the air and moving the phone away from her ears, then throwing her arms up in the air, Vanilla laughed behind her, along with Tails being heard laughing through the phone.

"You're so cute wh- I'll pick you up at ten forty five" Tails said, Cream smiled and nodded.

"Okay Mr Tails, see you then" Cream replied cheerfully feeling a blush crawl up to her cheeks.

"See you then Cream" Tails replied, hanging up. Cream sighed and handed the phone back to her mother, then walked away silently, leaving her mother suspicious of her daughter's behaviour.

_He thinks I'm cute?_ The young rabbit seemed shocked at first but smiled away hearing the compliment, she dragged herself towards her bedroom, making the stairs creek slightly with every stepped, fortunately for Cream, she weighed very little and almost made no sound. Once Cream was in her room, she was re-united with a chao greeting her with a hug.

"Chao?" Cheese asked confused at Cream's current blushing state, Cream pulled away and smiled at him, kicking her left foot at the ground also looking down at them as she blushed and smiled.

"Well, Mr Tails is picking me up later to take me round Amy's, we're attending her party. She didn't say why she threw a party for us, but I guess she loves all her friends enough to do it for fun!" Cream explained cheerfully looking up at Cheese slightly who flew at neck height staring at the smiling young rabbit.

"Chao chao?" Cheese asked, Cream shook her head and frowned.

"Sorry Cheese, I kind of want to go there on my own, you can stay here and help mom" Cream replied, Cheese nodded and hugged Cream's chest again, Cream hugged back.

"Chao" Cheese assured her, Cream giggled.

"Thank you Cheese" Cream thanked pulling away from the hug and looking around her room, seeing the wooden nightstand, her bed with white covers and a wooden frame, then her window, she walked up to it and looked outside, seeing it was snowing outside, she gasped with cheer and smiled, turning around and facing Cheese.

"Chao?" Cheese asked, Cream nodded rapidly.

"I saw it too! I'll need better clothing" Cream pointed out, walking up to the door and holding the door open for Cheese to then fly out, Cheese flew outside and left Cream to get changed, closing the door, she looked back at her night stand seeing a digital clock, seeing it was 10.30, she gasped and began to hurry pulling clothes out her closet, getting a pair of orange trousers, to put on underneath her dress, with a light blue jacket to keep her arms warm.

"Cream dear, it's snowing outside!" Vanilla yelled, Cream smiled.

"I know mom! It's great" Cream replied cheerfully feeling excited, the footsteps were fading away, everything fell silent after Cream got into her clothes, suddenly the doorbell dinged and alerted Cream instantly, she opened the door and walked outside to then run down the stairs and turned the knob to the front door, she opened it and there stood the two tailed kitsune.

"Hey Cream, ready to go to the party?" Tails asked, Cream looked over him seeing he was only wearing a light blue scarf, Cream smiled seeing one of her favourite colours being worn as an accessory.

"Yeah, let's go, bye mom!" Cream yelled leaving the house and closing the door behind her, Tails turned around and began walking beside her, walking in the direction of Amy's house.

"I wonder what Amy has in mind… or why she's even throwing a party" Tails mentioned, Cream smiled looking up at Tails.

"She probably loves her friends very much, and wants to throw a party to say thanks for being great friends!" Cream explained, Tails laughed with his eyes clothes thinking her theory was hilarious, but frowned realizing he shouldn't be so mean.

"Sorry, I hope I didn't hurt your feelings" Tails apologized, Cream shook her head.

(…)

Tails, Cream and Sonic had grouped right outside of Amy's house, chatting away about what they've been up to during their week, but one thing caught Cream's attention when Tails was talking about his inventions.

"Oh yeah, it needs a Chaos Emerald to power it too" Tails explained, Cream smiled and stepped closer to him.

"Does the plane usually need that much energy to work?" Cream asked, Tails shook his head answering no.

"Nah, it only has more energy just in case I haven't made it fast enough" Tails pointed out, Cream giggled and then looked towards Amy's house, she walked up to the front door and answered it, the six year old grew rabbit grew nervous not getting an answer, until 5 seconds later when it was answered by Amy, who moved aside to let the group in.

"Hey guys, glad you could come" Amy greeted, Cream was first to walk past, then Tails, then Sonic, Amy kicked the door closed gently as she faced Sonic, then wrapped her arms around him, Sonic rolled his eyes back "Hey Sonic" Amy greeted.

"Hey Amy" Sonic replied ignoring her, Tails and Cream stood there clueless, Amy had a plan to get Sonic to like her, but would only work if she did everything correctly.

"Are you thirsty Sonic?" Amy asked, Sonic shook his head.

"No, but thanks for asking" Sonic replied turning around and pulling away from the hug.

"I am!" Cream added, Amy ignored her and stared into Sonic's green eyes, meanwhile Tails and Cream were in her kitchen, they saw a blue cup on the counter, with a bowl of punch next to it, looking as if it was strawberry flavoured, Cream took the cup off the counter with her right hand and looked inside it, seeing the red liquid, she began drinking from it with her held tilted backwards slightly and holding the cup up to her mouth, Tails saw the rabbit enjoying the beverage and walked up to the bowl of punch.

"Can I get you another glass of punch Cream?" Tails asked trying to be gentlemanly, Cream suddenly felt funny and shivered, then looked at Tails, blushing heavily and smiling "Cream?"

"Tails, I've never felt this way about you before" Cream pointed out walking up to him and hugging him.

"Wh-why are you- Cream, what's wrong?" Tails asked hugging back, Cream lifted her head and moved it towards his, but Tails refused and pulled away.

"I love you Tails!" Cream pointed out, Tails laughed and gave in, then received a kiss on the cheek from Cream.

"I love you too Cream" Tails replied, the sounds alerted the two hedgehogs, Sonic quickly escaped the bone crushing grip of Amy's hug and pulled away from it, running into the kitchen seeing Cream pecking Tails on the cheek, Amy caught up with Sonic and gasped seeing this.

"Aw, isn't that cute" Sonic replied crossing his arms, Tails blushed heavily and constantly smiled.

"Sonic! That drink was for you!" Amy pointed out, Tails and Cream both frowned feeling guilty.

"W-what? Why me?" Sonic asked "Isn't there a drink for everyone?" Sonic asked, Amy nodded.

"Yeah but" Amy stopped seeing the drink was completely empty. _Cream's got the love potion now… and she's in love with Tails! Good for Tails, but does she actually know what she's doing?_ "That drink, had my love potion in" Amy pointed out, Tails blushed heavily and smiled "The first person Cream saw after drinking that, was Tails, now you two are forever in love" Amy pointed out, Tails frowned.

"That's great, but… I kind of want Cream back to her old self, as much as I love her like this!" Tails said cheerfully as she kissed him on the cheek, slowly moving towards his lips, but pulled away "The old Cream was better" Tails pointed out, Cream blushed heavily and smiled at Tails, then stopped kissing me.

"These potion effects last a while, if you're desperate to get her back to normal, then you find a cure or you could try getting the anti-potion for it" Amy replied, Tails frowned.

"What does the anti-potion do?" Tails asked, pulling Cream into a hug.

"It will reverse every potion effect that has been consumed, so… oh… Cream will hate you if I do that" Amy pointed out, she frowned and sighed, then Tails grabbed Cream's right hand with his left and ran out the house with her.

"Tails, w-what are you doing?" Cream asked being dragged outside.

"I'm going to get you back to normal, I want to know that you love me for who I am, and not under some spell" Tails explained heading towards the Mystic Ruins with Cream.

(…)

Tails and Cream were warming up with some hot chocolate Tails had made before hand in his kitchen, the fox and the rabbit sat at the table slurping their drinks, Cream shook from being tempted to pester Tails with more hugs and kisses.

"H-how will you fix it Tails?" Cream asked, Tails smiled and his ears perked up.

"I am getting into chemistry, so I'll make a cure for it" Tails replied, Cream blushed heavily and stood up, walking over to Tails to give him a hug.

"I'm scared though!" Cream replied, Tails hugged her back and closed his eyes.

"Don't worry, it's only harmed your feelings, and I'll fix it" Tails assured her, Cream pulled away and kicked the ground with her feet slightly, Tails got up and walked into his workshop, Cream followed.

"Can you tell me how you'll cure me?" Cream asked, Tails sighed and turned around.

"I just want to say… I love you like this, but… I kind of preferred you the way you were before, because that's what you would have wanted" Tails explained, he walked over to the counter at the side of his workshop, revealing some unorganised chemistry sets, were Tails began starting experiments, then he faced Cream.

"Could you spit into a cup quickly?" Tails asked, Cream nodded and spat into the cup that Tails held out, Tails put it on the counter and began adding liquids to it.

30 minutes later, Tails was losing hope in his experiment, Cream held his left hand with her right, watching as the cure was slowly failing.

"Tails *sob* what if this never *sob* works?" Cream asked, Tails frowned and placed his right hand on her right, and began patting it to assure her it was going to work.

"It will work" Tails pointed out, suddenly he gasped and let go of her hand, then grabbed the test tube he had put the cure in, he smiled.

"Is it safe to drink?" Cream asked, Tails nodded.

"Yeah, it should cure it, but you won't remember having feelings for me, I love you Cream" Tails replied, then giving Cream the test tube, she instantly drunk out of it and gulped the liquid down, tasting nothing, she looked at her hands and smiled.

"What was that Mr Tails?" Cream asked, Tails sighed with relief knowing she was back to normal.

"You had Amy's love potion drink, and you kinda *gulp* fell in love with… me" Tails explained, Cream blushed heavily.

"B-but, how come I don't remember any of that?" Cream asked, Tails began walking towards his living room, with Cream following, where he sat down on the green couch and patted the empty seat next to him. Cream accepted the offer and sat down next to him

"Listen Cream, I liked it when you were acting all… kissy to me, but I know what you would have wanted, and that is to be yourself, so I made a cure… and it worked!" Tails explained cheerfully, Cream smiled gasped with cheer, then leaned closer to Tails to give him a hug.

"You're the best Mr Tails" Cream replied kissing him on the cheek, Tails blushed heavily and hugged back.

"You too Cream" Tails replied, Cream pulled away pulling a questioning face.

"What did you just say?" Cream asked as she couldn't believe she was hearing this from Tails, he felt his heart sink and had butterflies in his stomach, Tails sighed and frowned at her.

"I-I-" Tails stopped realizing Cream was running her right hand through the fur on his cheeks.

"Tell me, I'm interested" Cream pointed out, Tails blushed heavily and stared into Cream's brown eyes.

"I have a crush on you" Tails replied, Cream blushed heavily and hugged Tails tightly.

"You're sweet Mr Tails, but- I can't go out with you" Cream pointed out, Tails' eyes began to water as he closed his eyes, the tears rolled down his cheek and falling silent, this scared Cream slightly making her feel sorry "Tails, I-I thank you for curing me" Cream thanked "But, I also love you" she added kissing him on the cheek quickly.

"Why can't you go out with me?" Tails asked "Why not?" Tails asked, Cream shook her head.

"You… you're kind of right Tails, there isn't any reasons why I can't. After all, you did cure me, but I remember one thing from that love potion effect" Cream pointed out, Tails cocked his head in confusion.

"What did you remember?" Tails asked, Cream moved her head closer to his and kissed him deeply on the lips, feeling his warm fur press against hers and making then both blush heavily, they felt butterflies in their stomach. After 30 seconds, they both pulled away panting for air.

"W-wow" Cream added, Tails stroked her right cheek with his left hand running his hand through her fur.

"Thanks Cream, but does this mean we're? Boyfriend and girlfriend?" Tails asked, Cream nodded rapidly.

"It does, I can't deny an offer like that from somebody as cute as you, especially if you have a crush on me" Cream pointed out, Tails blushed heavily and scratched the back of his neck with his right hand.

"Well, I have feelings for you Cream, but I love you for your personality".

"I have feelings for you too Tails, I also love you for your personality" Cream added making him force a sly look on his face, as he stared into her brown eyes, seeing only her beautiful looks.

"I love you Cream".

"I love you too Tails, I think we'll grow up to be a married couple" Cream added, both sharing a laugh.

The End

(…)

I kinda went a bit weird, I am tired…


End file.
